Third Party Tools
Third Party Tools are community-created tools that expand beyond the functionality of Elite Dangerous. Databases * These are used by some of the apps listed at the bottom. EDSM * https://www.edsm.net/ * Creator: AnthorNet * "EDSM (Elite Dangerous Star Map) was at first a community effort to store and calculate systems coordinates around the Elite: Dangerous galaxy. It is now the main API used by dozens of software and websites to find systems, coordinates, information (government, allegiance, faction...) and celestial bodies (types, materials...)." EDDB & ROSS * http://eddb.io/ ** http://ross.eddb.io/ * Creator: Paul Heisig aka themroc * "EDDB is a site about systems, stations, commodities and trade routes in Elite: Dangerous." * EDDB has a very nice web interface to edit star systems and stations data. Market data updates (commodity prices) are taken instantly from EDDN to allow single and multi-hop trade route searches. * EDDB draws most of its system data directly from EDSM, but players can manually submit data about stations, commodity values, astronomical objects, and minor faction activity via ROSS. * EDDB also takes data from maddavo's database once every night. * EDDB makes a dump of systems/stations data in a JSON file every 24 hours, which allows other apps to use that data. * nightly JSON dumps : http://eddb.io/api * FD forums post : https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=97059 * IRC channel : #eddb on QuakeNet EDDN * https://github.com/jamesremuscat/EDDN/wiki * Creator: jamesremuscat <bugs@elite-markets.net> * "The Elite: Dangerous Data Network is a system for willing Commanders to share dynamic data about the galaxy with others. By pooling data in a common format, tools and analyses can be produced that add an even greater depth and vibrancy to the in-game universe." * EDDN is replacing EMDN (Elite Market Dump Network) by Andreas since FD changed their policy to disallow data scraping in Elite Dangerous (see details in the FD forums post). * EDDN is used by a few apps and web sites to exchange commodity pricing information. It does not currently (2015-03-29) share data about systems and stations : landing pad sizes, distances, etc. * EliteOCR and RegulatedNoise can both push data easily on EDDN while respecting current FD's policies (2015-03-29). * FD forums post : https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=57986 RES Locator * http://edtools.ddns.net/res.php * Searchable database of documented Resource Extraction Sites (RES). Elite Dangerous Assets * https://edassets.org/#/ * A collection of official and fan-replicated art assets from the game that can be individually downloaded. Colonia Region System Database * https://cdb.sotl.org.uk/ * Creator: Ian Doncaster * The Colonia Region System Database is a crowdsourced site that tracks the growth, activity, and resources of the various systems within the Colonia Region. Witch Head Census Database * https://whdb.sotl.org.uk/ * Creator: Ian Doncaster * The Witch Head Census Database is a crowdsourced site that tracks the growth, activity, and resources of the various systems within the Witch Head Nebula. Tools and Websites INARA * https://inara.cz * INARA, the Elite Dangerous Companion, is a database covering a broad array of game features and information, including commodity value data, location data, Community Goals, station outfutting inventories, GalNet reports, and player-submitted screenshots. * Players can create accounts and use them to track their in-game activity and accomplishments, as well write logs for role-playing purposes. * INARA can also generate a "pilot's license" image based on details provided by the player that can be used in comment signatures on the official Frontier Forums. Remlok Industries * Remlok-industries.fr (French version) * A website run by the French player group Remlok Industries, which is based on the in-universe corporation of the same name. The website features in-depth guides and news for Elite Dangerous. ED Tutorials * https://www.edtutorials.com/ * ED Tutorials is a website designed as an information resource for both beginners and experienced players of Elite Dangerous. It combines information from other websites, third-party tools, and content creators in one convenient location, and includes ship builds, combat guides, credit-earning methods, and more. EDSY * https://edsy.org/ * Elite Dangerous Shipyard (EDSY) is a ship outfitting tool. Players can experiment with builds and keep track of their in-game builds. Coriolis * https://beta.coriolis.io/ * Coriolis EDCD Edition is another ship outfitting tool with a layout inspired by the in-game Outfitting interface. Players can experiment with builds and keep track of their in-game builds. Spansh Plotter * https://www.spansh.co.uk/plotter * A tool that uses data from EDSM and EDDB to calculate optimal travel routes across the galaxy that maximize specific types of systems. * Four different plotter options: Neutron Plotter, Road to Riches, Trade Planner, and Tourist Planner. Elite Dangerous Utilities * http://elitedangerous.hozbase.co.uk/ * "A bunch of utilities to help find various Elite Dangerous in-game resources and things of interest/fun." * Contains lists of in-game locations and points of interest, such as Guardian Beacons, Thargoid Surface Sites, Pristine Metallic Rings, Rare Commodities, systems with unique or unusual layouts, player discoveries, and more. Looking for Wing * https://lfw.io The Elite: Dangerous CMDRs Lobby * Helps CMDRs play together in Elite: Dangerous * Look for Wing based on CMDR distance, Wing Type, Power, etc. * Chat channels for Wing and Powers and Direct messages betwen CMDRs. More info here. Elite: Dangerous - Trading Guide * http://www.elitedangeroustrading.com * Website, Android & Windows 10 apps to find market data. * Trade route planner * Market & Blackmarket finder * Rare Commodities finder * Find markets buying or selling specific commodities nearby ED-Intelligent Boardcomputer Extension (ED-IBE) local high perfomance database with (optional) bidirectional connections to EDDB / EDDN / Companion-IO / EDSM support Frontier forums post: https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=137732 ED.de forums post: http://www.elitedangerous.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=66&t=6404&start=0 Project page : https://github.com/Duke-Jones/ED-IBE * Trading tool, powerful filtering options * Commander's Log, partially event driven, current balance from companion io * bidirectional connections to EDDN/EDDB * supports sending EDDN shipyard/outfitting/market data (if wanted) * internal companion interface * multilanguage support for commodities * own high perfomance database - no datasharing * im-/export of market data (CSV) * EDSM interface (https://www.edsm.net) TradeDangerous * https://github.com/eyeonus/Trade-Dangerous * FD forums post : https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=34986 * Most comprehensive trading tool available. * TD Helper Gui: https://github.com/MarkAusten/TDHelper EDDB Routes Planner * https://sites.google.com/site/eddbrouteplanner/ * FD forums post : https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=127990 Quazil's Astro Analytics * https://bitbucket.org/Quazil/astroanalytics * FD forums post : https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=89963 EDRefCard * https://edrefcard.info/ * Reference sheet generator supporting the following HOTAS: ** CH Fighterstick, Combatstick and Pro Throttle ** Saitek X-52, X-52 Pro and X-55 ** Thrustmaster HOTAS X, Warthog and T-16000M Elite HUD Manager * http://edcodex.info/?m=tools&entry=157 * HUD Colour Generator * HUD Preset Manager Trade Computer Extension Mk.II * https://forums.frontier.co.uk/threads/trade-computer-extension-mk-ii.223056/ * Multifunctional Trading Tool * Integrates into the HUD as an overlay * EDMC integration * EliteOCR integration Voice Attack * https://voiceattack.com/ * Tool designed for using your microphone to control the functions of your ship * Each pack costs $10.00 USD (8.75% tax for Texas residents) * Purchased on their website using paypal, or credit card * Also available on Steam Elite:Dangerous Astrometrics * http://edastro.com/ * Maps and charts of EDSM discovered star systems and bodies * Travel History Video Creator * Beginner Explorer's hints and tips External Links * Elite: Dangerous Codex - A compiled list of Third Party Tools for Elite Dangerous Category:Elite Dangerous Category:Guides